Sequel to Walking Dead Spoof
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad my old one was so enjoyable, Here's more of it. Same roles...**

* * *

><p>While cleaning out the prison, Thomas tried to stab Rick for the the third time now.<p>

"What the hell was that!?" Rick cried angrily.

"It was coming at m-

"Wait.. I Think you have something on the side of your head!" Rick pointed out.

"What are you tal- (suddenly Rick stabs his trademark, red handled machete wait though Thomas's head graphically killing him)".

"Got it!" Rick cried, seeming unaware that he killed a man.

Suddenly an angry Andrew charged at him, but Rick body slammed him against a wall.

"That wasn't very nice!" Rick cried angrily.

And started running, and Rick chased after him but only because he wants to return Andrew's dropped bat.

* * *

><p>Rick caught up with Andrew as he was trying to get back returned Andrew's bat.<p>

But then Rick got bored and closed the door locking Andrew outside, as Andrew screamed horribly.

Rick played happy jazz music in his head as he walked away from the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was pointing his trademark revolver at Axel and Oscar.

"I don't want no lies out of you two. When you been a stripper as long as I have, you know when people are lying!" Rick cried 'almost' intelligently.

Before long Axel broke down and began pleading for his life.

Even in Rick's immature stupidy, he still began feeling large sympathy towards Axel, and spared both him and Oscar.

* * *

><p>Rick met up with Lori out side.<p>

"How did it go in there?" Lori asked.

"I like pie!" Rick cried randomly.

"I know you do, but how did it g-

"Remember when Carl was born?" Rick cried happily.

Lori smiled at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK: <em>

_Lori finished giving birth and Rick was holding baby Carl._

_"It's a beauitful baby girl.. But wait.. It has a penis (grabs knife preparing to cut the penis off) Better take care of that" Rick cried._

_"Stop! It's a boy!" Lori cried somewhat angrily._

_"Yes,and he'll grow to be very smart.. Would get it from me" Rick said proudly._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, the first zombie of the time appeared from outside, pounding on the glass window, groaning loudly and appearing hidden in the shadows of the night, except for its bight, glowing yellow eyes, witch stared directly at Rick and Lori, making for a frightening image._

_"See, even that homeless man is enjoying the scene" Rick said, pointing at the Walker._

_Lori was clearly uncomfortable with seeing it, but unfortunately for her, Rick, still believing it to be a homeless man, brought the walker inside with them, showing the Walker baby Carl._

_"Braaaains!" The zombie groaned._

_"Yes, he 'dose' have a lot of brains" Rick cried proudly._

_The zombie tried to grab at baby Carl, but Rick shoved the zombie away._

_"Wow. One step at a time" Rick told the Walker._

_Before long Rick and Lori left with Baby Carl, as the Walker tried, unsuccessfully, to grab one of them, and then was left inside the room._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day a mysterious figure began leading zombies towards the prison in secret.

After several hours the prison began getting surrounded by zombies, and to make this even worse the prison alarm was sounded mysteriously.

"I think the alarm is sounded" Rick cried.

"... Is that what you think?" Cried an annoyed Glenn.

* * *

><p>As more and more zombies started breaking the prison, they were soon getting surrounded and a fairly large battle commenced, joining wit<p>

* * *

><p>Lori died giving birth to her new baby, and Carl had to put her down.<p>

T Dog also died, giving his life to save Carol, as he was bitten anyway held back approaching zombies before they began eating him alive.

* * *

><p>Rick, Oscar and Daryl fought there way to the generator room.<p>

Rick took out his revolver and shot three zombies surrounding the generator room all in the head, proving that, despite his lack towards most forms of common sense, he is still a skilled marksmen.

"Alright, where's the switch?" Rick asked.

"There" Oscar said, pointing at the switch to turn off the loud alarm.

"Alright. Guess there's nothing else to do but finish this sentence uninterup-

"AHHH!" Andrew cried, popping out of nowhere, revealing to be the mysterious figure from earlier, and nearly hitting Rick with a fireaxe.

This lead to a fist fight between the two, and Rick's revolver was dropped near Andrew.

Daryl at the mean time, could no longer hold the door and to fight his way though the zombies.

Rick briefly had the advantage on Andrew.

"FOR GL-

Before Rick was able to finish his known catch phrase Andrew kneed Rick in the stomach and had the advantage on Rick, knocking Rick to the ground, but suddenly a heavy object was thrown at Andrew by Oscar.

Oscar soon realized that he grabbed Rick's revolver, and his face became more serious.

Andrew, after getting back up on his feet tried convincing Oscar to kill Rick, but instead, Oscar killed Andrew and returned Rick's gun, earning his membership of the group.

* * *

><p>LATER:<p>

* * *

><p>By this point, the battle was finished.<p>

Rick told about Oscar saved his life.

Oscar began to say "and I'll do it again and aga-

"HEYHEYHEY! YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" Rick cried angrily to Oscar.

Suddenly Rick heard crying and realized Lori had her child, but also realized Lori was dead making Rick completely lose it.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile.

At a small army checkpoint a car started driving up.

When the car finally arrived out approached the Philip Blake, aka, the Governer, but he was dizzy and speaking drunk gibberious.

"Have you been drinking ser!?" Cried leader of the soldiers.

"Not since I got outta the car!" Governer cried drunkenly.

"But you just did get out of the car!" The Sgt cried.

"I'm sorry.. I just wanted to help Brain run for mayor.. I guess I forgot what really matters" Philip cried drunkily.

"Just get outta here!" the sgt cried angrily.

"Fine.. I I'll go, but then I'll come back and say why I'm here" Philip said before leaving.

* * *

><p>LATER:<p>

* * *

><p>Philip returned to the check point "Alright I'm back and I'm much more sober" he said, in a more serious tone this time.<p>

"I sincerely doubt that, but whatever, why are you?" the sgt demanded.

"We found your boy, LT Wilks" Philip cried.

The soldiers got super excited and Philip helped this by crying out "If you got some spirit, let me hear it!" and everyone cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, alright, yeah!" Philip cried happily as he cheered with them.

"NOW FUCKIN DIE!" Philip screamed in a sudden violent mood swing and shot the army Sgt dead.

Before the others could react they started getting shot at from off view soldiers of Woodbury.

The battle barely lasted five minutes and was already done.

Philip finished off one of them by smashing his face with the but of his M16, and then shot down another who tried running for it, and telling one of his men to finish off the dying soldier.

"Right. Let's see what uncle Sam brought us eh?" Philip said proudly, and with a troll face.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days pasted and Glenn and Maggie were searching for food and other such stuff, and once they had enough Glenn suggested they should get back home.

"And where is it you call people call home!?" Came a sudden voice.

"M Merle!?" Glenn cried in shock.

"Well. Well. If it ain't Brain" Merle said back.

"My name is Glenn" Glenn groaned.

"Whatever you say Brain" Merle replied.

Merle looked over and saw Maggie.

"Say., who's the lady. She's a hottie.. I'd like to bend her over a barrow and show her the fifty states, y'know what I'm sayin!?" Merle cried pervertly.

"That dosen't even make sense!?" Glenn cried.

"Whatever.. Just tell me where my brother is!?" Merle ordered.

Glenn refused to tell him, Merle got mad and childishly went into a bar, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked, but before Glenn could answer Merle, despite having been seen going into one of buildings he suddenly appeared behind Maggie and grabbed hostage and held a gun against her, threatening to kill her if Glenn dosen't play along, despite the fact that he wasn't even using words anymore.

"Your not coming back with us!" Glenn cried angrily.

"Your right. We're going somewhere BETTER!.. A nice little place where can 'hang out'. A get away if you will.. Y'know what I'm sayin!?" Merle cried as they got into the car, and Merle drove them off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much of chapter.. I'm very busy with other stores.. But just writing this quick chapter to let you guys know I haven't forgotten this story.**

* * *

><p>Scene skips to inside the torture room.<p>

Glenn was beat up and tied against a chair.

"BATTER UP!" Merle cried aggressively, and smashed a huge wrench against Glenn's... You know. The private area.

Glenn screamed in pain.

"Quite whining! Mama's not here! I'M your mama now!" Merle trolled.

"Dude. That sounded wrong in every way possible!" Glenn cried.

Merle took this as a compliment and smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>After intense torture Merle demanded answers from Glenn, while calling Glenn a <em>scronny tree head.<em>

"Scronny tree head!? What dose that even MEAN!?" Glenn said while breathing heavily.

"I don't know, but it felt kinda good saying it" Merle admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Quite some time later.

Rick, Daryl and Oscar sneaked into Woodbury, but first they had to sneak past a guy in his own house.

Rick, in a rare moment of intelligence, had an idea saying "I have a quarter in my pocket.. Maybe if I throw it, he might go investigate the noise and we could sneak away.. Not even use violence".

"Good idea.. Quick Rick. Reach into your pocket" Daryl insisted.

Rick reached into his pocket, but forgotten his own idea as he said "I don't know where your going with this".

Rick pulled an out quarter out of his pocket.

"Hey! A quarter!" Rick cried happily.

"Quick Rick, Throw it out the windo- Wait!? What are you doing!?"

Rick is seen wasteing the only distraction they had by using the quarter on an convienitly placed gumball machine, much to Daryl's frustration.

"Fortantly.. I still have a plan B.. I gave a great deal of thought" Daryl said. Before shooting an arrow into the Woodbury guy, killing him.

"Wait.. That wasn't EVEN a plan" Oscar groaned.

"Whatever" Daryl groaned back.


End file.
